Esconde Esconde
by Sayu Koishimoto
Summary: As coisas em Konoha andam lentas. Sasuke voltou após matar Itachi e a Akatsuki desapareceu misteriosamente. Naruto resolve fazer um jogo de esconde-esconde e Sasuke topa, porém o coração do Uzumaki retoma feridas já 'curadas'. NaruSasu. Para Cauê.


**Dedicatória: **Fic feita especialmente para meu amigo de anos que eu nunca esquecerei, Cauê esta fic é para você!

((xoxXOXoxox))

**...:: Esconde-Esconde ::...**

((xoxXOXoxox))

Mais uma tarde sem nenhuma missão em Konoha. Esses momentos estavam ficando cada vez mais comuns depois que o Uchiha Itachi foi morto e Sasuke voltou para a vila. Pelas informações que recebemos, a Akatsuki havia desaparecido, evaporado. É claro que Tsunade-baa-chan não baixava a guarda, esquadrões especiais da ANBU faziam rondas diárias pelos arredores da vila e, a cada 10 dias, faziam rondas entre as vilas em busca de algum sinal dos nukenins.

Essa calmaria toda, para nós, era alarmante. Como diria Jiraya-sensei, é a tensão antes da gozada (N/A: OMG O.O Ñ fui eu q escrevi isso). Mas, para mim, o que era mais alarmante e preocupante era minha colega de equipe que eu via como irmã e que em tantos momentos foi meu amparo. Sakura não estava aceitando tão bem a volta de Sasuke, ela estava se ilosando de nós, o que me preocupava muitíssimo.

Estávamos em mais uma manhã deitamos na grama, apenas apreciando a companhia uns dos outros, é claro que Sakura estava longe de Sasuke, isso me deixava no meio dos dois e no meio de toda a tensão. Eu já não mais agüentava esse clima de necrotério em nosso time e, para piorar as coisas, eu estava morrendo de tédio, o que não era nada...nada bom.

-Ei, que tal se jogarmos algum jogo para passar o tempo? -sugeri, meio incerto de minhas palavras. Sasuke, sempre o cavalheiro, deixou Sakura se pronunciar primeiro.

-Não estou com a mínima vontade, Naruto. Por que você não vai comer ramen com o Sasuke para passar o tempo? -essa era a nova Sakura...distante, fazendo de tudo para não participar de nossos encontros. É, agora mais do que nunca eu tinha certeza de que o Time 7 nunca mais voltaria ao que era.

Então, como sempre acontecia em nossos momentos de tensão, e de depressão se é meu caso, a Ino aparecia 'do nada', completamente.

-Testudinha!!!! Precisam de você no hospital!!! Requisitaram você e você apenas!! Vamos logo! -Ino, sendo ela mesma, foi direto ao assunto, ignorando todos aos seu redor. E, como sempre, ela percebia a nossa presença sendo depois. -Oh! Sumimasen Naruto, Sasuke. Precisarei roubar a Sakura de vocês! -e com isso ela 'raptava' a Sakura-chan e não víamos ela até o dia seguinte.

Um silêncio nada agradável pairou sob mim e Sasuke e, sendo o Uchiha que ele era, ele ignorava o clima, apenas focando-se no céu.

-Sasuke! Vamos jogar?! -perguntei enfim quebrando aquele clima pesado. Recuperando meu ânimo, estava pronto para fazer o Sasuke jogar comigo, custe o que custasse.

-Hm. -foi a resposta dele. Tão previsível, mas ela era afirmativa, então me levantei e sorri abertamente para ele.

-Vamos jogar esconde-esconde! Hai? -meus olhinhos brilharam de esperança e alegria, ele me encarou alguns instantes. O que mais me chamou atenção foram suas bochechas ficarem levemente avermelhadas enquanto ele me fitava. Por fim, ele se levantou e ficou em minha frente.

-Está bem, dobe. -as respostas simples dele não mais me afetavam. O que me surpreendeu foi ele ter aceitado tão espontaneamente assim. Sorrindo mais ainda eu pensei em como poderíamos jogar, foi então que me veio a idéia.

-Você quer procurar ou se esconder, teme?! -minha euforia poderia ser notada a distâncias, mas mais uma vez eu pouco me importava com a opinião dos outros sobre mim. A reação de Sasuke me assustou. Em todos esses meses que ele havia voltado, ele nunca tinha demonstrado nada além de indiferença, mas ele sorriu para mim. Um pequeno sorriso carinhoso. Eu sabia que meus olhos deviam estar tão arregalados que eles eram capazes de cair de meu rosto, mas eu não ligava. Sasuke me conhecia e eu não precisava controlar como ser próximo à ele.

-Você se esconde, dobe. -feliz, eu desapareci em uma nuvem de fumaça e me escondi em meu lugar secreto. Lugar este que eu usava para pensar quando eu ainda era visto como o "Garoto-kyuubi", ninguém o conhecia. Ele era nos arredores de Konoha, próximo ao cemitério. Me sentei ali a abracei minhas pernas, o sol brilhava lá no alto e, embora houvesse muitas árvores, alguns raios passavam por entre as folhas e aqueciam minha pele. Fechei os olhos e esperei.

Quando retornei a abrir os olhos percebi que havia caído no sono. Olhei para os lados e não notei nenhum sinal do teme. Senti falta dos raios solares e, olhando para o céu, pude ver o sol já havia se posto, deixando a lua solitária brilhar.

A solidão começou a me tomar e me perguntei se o Sasuke havia me deixado ali, sem nem ao menos procurar por mim. Uma onda de tristeza decaiu sobre meu ser, e a depressão lentamente voltava para dentro de meu coração. As cicatrizes que pensei que estivessem curadas, doeram. E, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, eu olhei para mim mesma e vi novamente aquele garotinho que era isolado de tudo e todos. Vi o que sempre tentei esconder de mim mesmo por medo de cair num abismo sem volta. E entendi que mesmo você tentando ser outra pessoa, você sempre será aquilo que você foi no seu passado. E isso me doeu...as verdades me feriram mais do que deveriam. E a noite era a única companheira que eu tinha. Até mesmo meu companheiro de equipe, meu amigo, havia me abandonado.

Mais algum tempo se passou e, enfim, perdi a noção do tempo. O frio não me incomodava mais do que a dor que eu sentia. Foi então que eu ouvi um barulho nas árvores e um fraco baque em minha frente. Levantei lentamente os olhos e vi ali Sasuke. Ele me observou alguns instantes, e temi que ele me zombasse por ser tão idiota de ter realmente acreditado que ele brincaria comigo.

Tornei a abaixar meu rosto e me encolhi de frio, meus sentidos estavam voltando lentamente para mim, embora eu não mais importasse. Algo quente tocou meu rosto e quando abri os olhos vi Sasuke ali, perto de mim com uma expressão de dor...e, esperança.

-Você se esconde bem, dobe. -ele disse, sua voz estava cansada e seu nível de chakra era baixo. Seu corpo mostrava pequenas lesões e em seu rosto havia um machucado. Ele tornou a se levantar e estendeu a mão para mim. -Te encontrei agora....vamos, eu pago o ramen esta noite. -seu rosto estava tão sereno e sua mão tão apelativa para ser aceitada. E, por mais que eu tivesse minhas dúvidas e minhas dores, eu estendi minha mão e aceitei a dele.

-Pensei que você tivesse me abandonado. -eu disse num sussurro baixo, entrecortado. Ele me olhou, seus orbes ônix fitaram os meus, e o tempo parecia ter parado.

-Eu nunca te abandonaria, dobe. Já aprendi minha lição. -dizendo isso ele me envolveu com seus braços e a sensação terna de ser aceito me incendiou. Eu o amava e era amado em retorno. Sem mais palavras ele me conduziu de novo para a vila, nossas mãos entrelaçadas e em nossas faces um sorriso satisfeito podia ser visto.

Eu nunca mais seria abandonado.

((xoxXOXoxox))

N/A: E aí, que acharam? n.n

Eu gostei muito de escrever esse romance yaoi....é bem água com açucar, mas super kawaii

Bem, é meu primeiro NaruSasu HOHO'

Então espero que não sejam tão maus comigo n.n°

Bjo para todos e deixem uma review, sim?

**Sayu Koishimoto**

26/11/08


End file.
